Impermeable and thermally insulated tanks can be used in different industries to store hot or cold products. For example, in the field of energy, liquefied natural gas (LNG) is a liquid that can be stored at atmospheric pressure at approximately −163° C. in onshore storage tanks or in tanks carried on board floating structures.
Such a tank is described, for example, in document FR-A-2724623.